In Revolution's Wake
Let the Revolution Begin... Chapter One: Dragon's Home The dark and dank night was filled with the soothing sound of crickets chirping and owls hooting. Caesar, who was in a bush, looked eagerly at a deer who had stopped to take its last meal of the night before sleeping. The deer, which was large and majestic, was enough for Caesar to feed his travelling camp for the night. Caesar clung tightly to his bow with such force that if he clung any tighter, it would snap in two. Caesar stood drowsy, having recently woken up. He lacked the concentration that he normally hunted with. "Just relax, you've done this a million times, and I'm probably not joking." Caesar reassured himself in a whisper. The deer, which had now raised its head, gazed its beady eyes directly at Caesar. Caesar silently pulled an arrow from his quiver, careful to not hit any stray branches, in which case, would ruin the chance of a meal. Caesar pulled the arrow back and lifted the bow up, accidentally stepping on a twig on the floor. The deer, who was alerted by the noise, had began to trot away. Caesar released his arrow, finding its mark at the deer's knee. The deer fell over and struggled to get up, causing more blood to flow from the wound when Caesar appeared with a sharp and steel knife. "May you roam in Sovengarde for eternity." Caesar whispered to the deer, which appeared to have calmly awaited for the final strike. With one quick stabbing motion, Caesar plunged the knife into the deer's heart, ending the deer's misery. Caesar pulled the knife and cleaned it, blood still oozing out from the wound. Caesar sheathed the knife and lifted the deer with two hands. He then made way for camp, which was in near sight after minutes of painful walking. Caesar walked into the camp, which was a marvelous sight to behold. Candles dangled from the branches, various shields were strewn across the floor as Caesar passed the smithy. Tankards lined the various stumps across the camp. Caesar finally made it to the tent that held the makeshift kitchen and saw Jaarn, his loyal and best friend. "Finally, some food!" Jaarn exclaimed, scurrying to help Caesar. As Caesar and Jaarn lifted the deer to a nearby table, Caesar felt a sense of relief to have such a heavy weight off of him. He then examined the kitchen. The kitchen was in disarray; utensils scattered across the floor, cauldrons and bowls appeared unclean, various dead animals on tables dripping blood onto the floor. Chefs yelled orders as they tasted their dishes, many countless spice bags were strewn across the floor, spilling out their contents. Caesar shrugged at the condition of the kitchen, something Jaarn noticed. Caesar exited the kitchen and went into the dinning room and saw many familiar faces, two that did stick out, was Aeryf and Castus. Aeryf sat down and began to talk to Castus,who had recently been recruited and had abnormal strength of ten men. Caesar sat down next to her, surprising both of them. "Hello there you two." Caesar said. "Caesar, I was just looking for you." Castus said, grabbing Caesar. "Yeah? Caesar asked when Castus lead him outside. "I need help hunting." "For?" "Aeryf." "Oh." Caesar responded. "I want to impress her to know that I know how to hunt." Castus then said. "I'll teach you." Caesar agreed. Castus then busted into joy as he hugged Caesar, nearly crushing him. "Gah!" Caesar yelled. Castus then let go, apologizing for nearly crushing him. "Just be here at six in the morning." "Six? I guess that'll work." Chapter 2: Hunter's Prey At six sharp, Caesar awoke and grabbed his bow and set of arrows and examined them. The arrows, which were made from hickory, were a vague color of brown, the color worn from continuous usage. Caesar drew a smile when he pulled one out. He remembered this one specifically, for this was the arrow he accidentally shot Castus with and drew a tiny man on the arrow to remember the moment. It was fun and games until Castus nearly bashed in Caesar's face, but Aeryf was there to stop the first hit, Castus mesmerized by her beauty. The bow was made from ash, a strong and hardy wood with a added benefit of elasticity. The bow was curved in the longbow fashion but was shorter and had the limbs in a "D" shape. Engravings lined the bow with the image of a deer and a wolf twirling along the bow. Caesar continued to gaze the bow as Castus stood in front of him, dressed in loose clothing. "What the hell are you wearing?" Caesar asked, without removing his gaze from the bow. "Hunter's don't wear loose clothing; it slows them down. Go change." Castus moaned and disappeared from Caesar's eyesight. Caesar looked at Castus' clothing as he disappeared out of view. Loose white shirt with a baggy set of pants, a recipe for disaster. Caesar wore a mottled green grey cloak under his leather armor. The mottled cloak blended him with the environment, making him near impossible to see with his set of training. Castus returned again, wearing more appropriate clothing; a ragged cloak with fur clothing. "I look ridiculous." Castus said. " A hunter's uniform is his most prized possession, a deer won't judge you on how you dress, will it?" Caesar asked to Castus. "I guess, let's just get to hunting." Castus said with eagerness in his voice. Caesar frowned and shook his head. "I was like you when I started to hunt, my father would hit me if I were in your shoes." Caesar said. "What's first?" "Shooting." Castus awkwardly drew his bow and struggled to pull out his arrow. Caesar shook his head once more. "You took too long, the deer would've been past Whiterun by the time you finished." Caesar pointed to a tree, in which Castus aimed the arrow and released it, only to be hit by the string. Castus winced in pain, dropping the bow and rubbing his arm. Caesar hid a smirk from Castus, who picked up the bow again and waited on Caesar what he did wrong. "You held your arm too close to the string, i'm surprised the string didn't hit your face." Caesar said, drawing his bow back and releasing the arrow, finding its mark in the tree. Castus followed Caesar's advice and released again, the string smacking Castus' arm once again. Castus yelped in pain and stared at Caesar's arms. Category:Fan Stories